


Platonic cuddles

by embeer2004



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004
Summary: Art(render)-fill for the witcher kinkmeme: "Regis & Dettlaff: platonic cuddles".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Witcher Kinkmeme Collection





	Platonic cuddles

*

software: Source Filmmaker

characters models, source: ShittyHorsey on deviantart, linking to <https://sfmlab.com/user/17785/>


End file.
